


What Is Mine

by SlytherinPsychopath



Series: Tom/Harry Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Politician!Tom, Sexual Harrassment, Tom kills a minor character but what else is new?, toxic relationship but you should know that by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPsychopath/pseuds/SlytherinPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how would Tom react if someone else came onto Harry?</p><p>Tom and Harry have been having some relationship problems as is, what happens when a pervert pushes it even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I didn't proofread. Sorry. It should be okay, but there might be typos. I have a tendency to leave out little words like "a" "an" "the" "in" "of" and "to".

Tom stared in the mirror; his eyes running over his hair as he fidgeted with his tie to make it perfectly straight. Harry and he were going out, and that meant he needed to look his best. The public eye was a harsh light to be in, but it was one that Tom savored almost masochistically. He cherished the times he opened the _Daily Prophet_ to columns by reporters that usually trashed politicians. Yet the same reporters were in love with him – fooled by a charming smile and cleverly played humility. To be fair, Tom wasn’t technically a politician, rather a politician’s apprentice. Still, he had a stronger following than most politicians.

            Tom supposed he had Harry to thank for his political career. He had been the one to suggest it. Plus, the old romantics that currently worked for the _Prophet_ all gushed over Harry’s seemingly awkward and boyish mannerisms. Harry played his part so well –making sure the world thought Tom was saint who wanted orphanages to magical children and to repair the broken bonds between muggleborns and the rest of the magical world.  Tom couldn’t honestly care less about such humanitarian causes. However, over the years, he had come to trust when Harry said Tom needed to put his name to a cause. The public ate it right up. With a heart like Harry’s and a fierce mind like Tom’s and the pretty faces the both of them had, they were the perfect politician. They were young – hardly out of Hogwarts – but the public didn’t seem to care.

            “Ready?” Harry asked happily, dressed haphazardly with messy hair, a loose tie, and an unbuttoned coat. He smiled, completely unrestrained. Tom pondered whether Harry’s utter neglect for social formalities was part of his charm.

            “As ever,” Tom smiled politely. Harry face seemed to falter and he let out small sigh.

            “Can’t we just go out and have fun? Why does everything have to be about publicity?” Harry asked with a bit of bite to his voice.

            “Because, my love, my Harry, the public can’t resist us,” Tom tilted Harry’s chin up and smiled charmingly. Harry narrowed his eyes and swatted Tom’s hands away. With a scowl, Harry looked away.

            “Let’s just get this over with,” Harry muttered and disapparated.  Tom followed suit, ignoring Harry’s obvious annoyance. When Tom arrived, Harry was smiling and waving at the flashing cameras. Tom took his hand, but Harry didn’t react. Harry just began walking into the restaurant.

            “Hey gorgeous, turn around!” A reported slapped Harry’s butt as he said this. Harry turned around with an indignant look of shock and disgust on his face that was quickly washed out by harsh flashes of the reporter’s camera.

            “Excuse you! What right do you-“ Harry began angrily, but Tom uttered apologies before yanking Harry into the restaurant.

            “Are you trying to cause a scene?” Tom hissed.

            “He just slapped my arse. What do you expect me to do?” Harry yelled. Tom flourished his wand, putting up a silencing charming around them. He tried to ignore the scribbling of quills from all-too-interest journalists.

            “Holy shit, Harry. It’s hardly like you’re some pure little virgin. Get over it.” Tom told him. “Do you know what it would do to my career if-“

            “Your career! You care more about your career than you do me! Fuck Tom! You’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to get upset about these things – not tell me to grit my teeth and bare it. I shouldn’t have had to defend myself out there! Where were you?!”

            “You’re reacting like a child, Harry.” Tom frowned disdainfully. “I promise, he will pay the consequences for touching what is mine.”

            A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as he realized what Tom meant. “Tom, don’t hurt him.”

            “Why shouldn’t I? Is that not what you just asked of me?” Tom cocked his head to the side, like he was genuinely confused as to why such actions would be wrong.

            “No. I just want to get upset. Be _normal_ for once! Normal people tell a pervert to back off or file sexual harassment charges. They don’t kill a man!” Harry whispered harshly despite the silencing charm.

            “I’m not normal, Harry. I don’t want to be normal!” Tom looked like Harry had just slapped him. “He touched what is mine. He deserved to be punished.”

            “You don’t own me,” Harry ground out between gritted teeth.

            They stared at each other in silence. Tom finally sighed and looked at Harry with a sincere expression. “Can we please just enjoy our night? I promise – no more business.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him a bit closer. Harry looked way, still extremely annoyed. “Just you and me. Tonight’s about us.” Tom kissed the shell of Harry’s ear. Harry looked down before nodding. He wasn’t satisfied, but it would have to do for the time being.

            In the morning, Harry pretended not to see the reporter’s face in the obituaries. This was one battle he knew he wouldn’t win.


End file.
